1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for mounting pneumatic vehicle tires, the beads of which, in the mounted state, are disposed along the radially inner periphery of the rim.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE ART
With vehicle wheels such as those described in German Offenlegungsschrift 30 00 428, tires cannot be mounted with customary mounting apparatus because, in contrast to the conventionally utilized wheels, to mount such tires their beads must first be placed in recessed portions located radially inwardly on the rim in order on the opposite side to be able to be pushed over the radially inwardly extending rim flange.
An object of the present invention is to provide a mounting apparatus for tires of the aforementioned type.